Fanning the Flame
by Sulhadahne
Summary: [AxelOC][oneshot][Part of ORGLUV] Cameron, a stressed and tired artist, takes in a weak Axel who, in spite of his deathly state, justs loves to annoy her. The poor girl hasn't drawn in months, will Axel's charming attitude be the inspiration she needs?


**008: AXEL, the FLURRY OF DANCING FLAMES**

_**Fanning the Flame**_

Sometimes during the week the children would see her, and run to their friends and grin and ramble on about how they had set eyes on her.

Every once in a while, sightings would occur of her; maybe in the coffee house, selling her works, or in the grocery store, browsing contently she would be seen.

Leon had to plug his ears to ignore Yuffie's excited rant of how she'd set eyes on the mysterious woman who only every once in a while wandered into society.

Her name was Cameron Jane.

She lived in a little house on the edge of Radiant Garden, very near to the castle Hallow Bastion that had once housed the Door to Darkness. She was an artist; a sketcher, a painter, a jack of most trades. Cameron was a bit of a wallflower, a loner, a wandering soul who found beauty in flowers and did not often speak… to humans, at least.

"Isn't she so cool? So mysterious and … and floaty and stuff!" Yuffie giggled.

"Floaty?" Leon smirked. Yuffie threw a book at his head.

00101010100101010010101001001

The house was small and comfortable, cozy and artistic; the perfect place to work. A small pool was in the west wing garden, with a bench by the side and a few potted plants. That was where she worked the most, and that was where Cameron was the day things changed.

Cameron was of average height and build, with bangs and black hair falling about halfway down her neck, a pale complexion, and dark eyes. Her dark eyes were glaring holes into the blank canvas before her.

It was blank, disgustingly blank. Whenever she lifted her brush to work, every thought rushed away from her mind. She couldn't think. She couldn't paint! Never in her life had she suffered from such block!

With a heavy sigh, she pushed the hair out of her face. It fell right back. Her content chuckle at her predicament died on the wind that blew through.

It was then she smelt smoke.

With a curious glance around, Cameron set her brush down and walked along the gravel path to her house. She could see smoke in the sky. Hurrying, she passed through her kitchen and to the outside, where the smoke was coming from.

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw a man passed out on her front lawn. The smoke was coming from his skin; his body temperature was out of control. Cameron leapt to his side, gawking at the red head; his eyes were barely open, his breathing hard and painful, his body shaking slightly.

"Oh damn, hang on, I've got you" Cameron murmured, puttering her arms under him. He winced, but with a sigh Cameron continued to move him. It was a struggle to get him through the front door.

Cameron judged the distance and decided to get him on her sofa, by traveling through the kitchen. As she tried to get around the counter, she accidentally banged his shoulder and her hand against a sharp edge. Somehow, the red head managed to laugh as Cameron shook her hand.

"Hey, don't laugh at the person who's helping you." Even though his eyes were barely open, they sparkled with emotion.

Finally, she got him on the sofa.

"Don't worry…" Cameron whispered, trying to drown her worry. "I'll… do something."

01001920910910291001012019102910291029

She didn't know what to do. What could she do? She was an artist, not a doctor! What to do, what to do?

First she tried putting ice packs on him, and chilled towels and giving him ice water. It was a nice try, but it didn't do much for the man's wincing and pain. Whoever it was seem to think Cameron's worrying and pacing was amusing, as he kept laughing painfully.

Then she tried putting salve on him. It was an embarrassing task for her that required the painstaking removal of his cloak. When Cameron flushed a crimson red deeper than the man's insane hair, he laughed at her.

For an injured, maybe dying man, he sure liked to laugh at her.

Next, she attempted medicine, Tylenol, to ease the pain, and it didn't help a whole lot. Then she tried massaging him, another sort of embarrassing task. He was smirking the whole while, which made Cameron want to smack him.

His temperature still didn't go down. He was off the scale in heat.

Cameron groaned and gave in at seven that night, having worked for hours with him. He dozed on and off, but she hadn't slept since that morning. And it was normal for her to take naps during the day; she slept a lot.

So, after all that work, Cameron collapsed on the floor in front of the sofa. With a groan, she listened to the man laugh at her, and lifted her hand to smack him. She missed.

"Watch ya doin down there?" He joked, his voice husky and deep, yet weak.

Cameron's heart fluttered at his voice. It was very nice. But she rolled her eyes at him.

"I am incapacitated from the labor of having to deal with you. You and your snickering." She complained, rolling over to look up at him.

"The name's Axel" He muttered. "Got it memorized?"

Cameron gave him a look. "Memorized?" Axel gave her a sheepish grin.

"Cameron" She replied. "Memorize that?"

Axel and Cameron, spread out in their relaxed positions, sort of stared at each other blankly.

"Why the hell are you so hot?" Cameron wondered. Axel smirked arrogantly.

"Why, thank you" He answered. Cameron flushed.

"I mean body temperature, not… body, you know." Cameron sat up.

Axel looked at Cameron for a moment as she did not falter, lifted his hand slightly with a wince. A small flame appeared in his palm. Cameron's eyes fell on it, mesmerized and transfixed at the warm light. Slowly, she moved over to it, reaching out towards it.

Her hand rested on his chest as she reached to it, but it flickered and died. "Sorry, I'm kinda out of juice" He joked, chuckling a bit. "Actually, I'm not quite sure how I'm alive." He looked at his now empty palm in a sort of awe. Cameron stood over me, staring down at him. Gently, she prodded his skin. It was still very warm.

"Hey, I can't really move here" Axel spoke. "Think I can… hang around for a while?"

Cameron gave him a dirty look as she sighed and moved into the kitchen.

"Don't burn anything" She ordered with a slight smirk. "And fine. You can stay."

30300348304340340303493049304

Axel became a very normal part of Cameron's usually dull day.

She woke up and tried to paint, as usual, and as usual came up with nothing. The blank canvas was almost thrown into the water, but Cameron kept her cool and dragged her butt into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Axel was sitting up, head on the pillow staring at the ceiling.

"Do you ever sleep?" Cameron muttered. Axel sleepily moved his head to look at her.

"What about you? You looked asleep, staring at that paper out there." Cameron blushed at her failure.

"Trying to think of something to paint, or draw. Got nothing." She grumbled, flipping the eggs about in the pan. Axel looked her over.

"You're an artist?"

"Was" She angrily mumbled. "I haven't done anything in two weeks."

Axel chuckled. "Stuck huh?" Cameron couldn't find the will to answer.

As she began making toast, the woman switched the television on. Axel watched it light up as the news began.

… _Seven members have been seen at large, and the others are suspected to be alive as well…_

Axel grumbled at the TV. "Great, my coworkers will love my arrival." He moaned.

Cameron leaned over the counter. "What?" Axel looked at her.

"Notice the cloak?" He grumbled. Realization dawned over Cameron's face.

"Organization… thingy?" Axel stifled a laugh.

"_Thingy_?" Cameron glared at Axel as she set the toast before him.

Cameron stepped out into the courtyard, huffing all the while, and Axel leaned forward to look after, his eyes never leaving her and a smirk painted on his face.

010020202020202020020202002

Nothing. An hour of sitting and contemplating her surroundings and her thoughts, and not a single idea came to mind.

Nothing.

She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever paint again.

Cameron groaned angrily, stomped her feet and threw the paintbrush across the yard. She couldn't paint!

Sighing, the woman stepped into her wing of the house, her bare feet gliding across the wood floor. She slid to a stop in her studio, grabbing her old sketch book before heading on to the bathroom. She needed a shower, but later, perhaps some of her old drawings would give her inspiration.

020223923092309230932032

Axel didn't move much over the week. Usually, Cameron had to help him up, and serve him. He didn't eat much, which was apparent what with his very lean body. Cameron flushed to think of his body. Why did she blush around him?

They spoke a lot, though it was usually playful banter. Axel amused himself by driving Cameron up a wall. Cameron decided it was time for revenge. Well, her version of revenge.

So she sat, by the sofa, watching him sleep. It was very beautiful. His arm was tucked up above his head, his chin falling against his bare chest, which rose and fell rhythmically.

Her breathing eventually matched his. It was very beautiful, sitting there, obsessing over him. Since he was asleep, she could obsess as much as she wanted without fear of blushing.

During those late hours, time seemed to float by, without purpose or reason, as if the rules of reality had nothing to do with her and the sleeping fire before her. He captivated her in a way no one had since her childhood. But that was a different story.

Cameron sighed when she realized it was time to sleep. She got up, looked at him one last time, and then went off to sleep.

-1-1-1-1-1—1-1-1-1-1-11-1---1-11-1—11-1

Cameron sighed and collapsed onto her bed. The ceiling looked very nice, and was nice to look at and think. She had painted the ceiling when she was much younger, but it was still very nice.

She had these… floaty feelings in her heart and mind. Why did he make her feel this way?

He would always smirk at her, as if he knew how he made her feel. When she put the salve on his skin every day, she would always tremble when his hand found its way to the small of her back. And he'd smirk up at her all the while; not in a disrespecting way. It was so… adoring. And Cameron… loved it.

His eyes seemed to follow her. She loved them.

It made her queasy.

1919191919991119919991991911191

"So, what's this?"

Cameron groaned at his interference. This was how he chose to use his limited mobility. To torture her.

"I think it's very invigorating. The color scheme is wonderful."

Cameron rolled her eyes and tried NOT to smack him.

There she was, her daily meditation of trying to decide what to paint, and there he was leaning over her shoulder, looking down at her blank paper.

"It's a beautiful work of art, you are really talented." Axel grinned.

Cameron began to twitch. She really wanted to drown him.

Her eyes became wide. It was perfect. It might ruin her blank canvas, but it would be worth it to see a frown on that arrogant face…

Cameron looked up at him with a frown. "Go ahead, gloat. I will not submit." Axel smirked and glared at her challengingly.

The woman realized ensnaring her prey would be a sneaky practice since he wasn't wearing any shirt. She would have to wrap her arms around him…

Axel opened his mouth to say something, and Cameron took the chance to move her arms. His eyes became curious and a bit wide, maybe sexy too. She blushed and almost backed out on the plan, but she couldn't give in.

"What's this?" Axel joked. Cameron smirked.

At just the right moment, she leaned back on the stool, her arms very tight around his neck. The pond right behind them, they began falling… except, Axel with his wide smirk took hold of Cameron's wrists and lifted them, to keep her from dragging him down.

But, Cameron thought ahead, and wrapped her leg around his. Axel's eyes went wide when he realized, tripped over the chair, and plummeted into the water with Cameron.

Water filled her mouth when she laughed at his expression, but she choked on the laugh as she came up for air.

Axel followed her, hacking and coughing. The two were twisted, his legs with hers, as they both sat drenched in the pond.

"Ha! Revenge!" Cameron laughed. Axel glared at her.

Giggling, she pushed her wet hair out of her eyes. Axel grumbled, "I hate water."

Unable to stop laughing, Cameron attempted to untangle her legs. It didn't work; she tried to stand, and fell on Axel instead. She just couldn't stop laughing, and her legs were made of jelly.

Axel smirked down at her, lying on his chest. Her heart was hammering.

He took hold of her upper arms and gently rolled her over, so that he was over her. Leaning down over her, he whispered "Revenge" before taking her lips.

It was soft, and so inviting, his lips warm and passionate. Cameron was flushed, almost unable to respond, embarrassed. Axel's arms pushed against the back of her shoulders and she reacted, shyly pressing her lips upon his. They were so warm… smooth and warm.

As he stood, still holding her, he gently bit on her lip. His tongue dove into her mouth when she gasped, and Axel chuckled at the cute sound. Every moment she made was soft and shy, adorable and sincere. Axel smiled into the kiss. _Mm Vanilla…_

He leaned away from her and set her feet on the gravel, his grin only getting bigger as he watched her breathe hard and heavy.

Cameron looked up at Axel.

"Is water the only thing you'd get vengeful over?" She muttered shyly.

Axel laughed and picked the girl up, surprising her. "Who says I have to be vengeful?" He whispered huskily.

Cameron tried not to squeal.

91929292922929292929929292929

She couldn't sleep. Not after the amazing day she'd had. Cameron doubted that she'd ever sleep again. What a kiss! Could she ever sleep after such a feeling?

So, she sat on the floor in the living room, watching Axel's chest rise and fall, his lips partially open and inviting. Warmth radiated from him, and she basked in it joyfully.

That night, when she watched him, it came to her.

Silently, she stepped out into the courtyard and into her wing. Passing her room, she entered the studio, grabbed a sketch pad and her favorite pencil, and headed back to the living room.

He was still sleeping. It took her breath away how anyone could be so strong. Strength and warmth seem to radiate from him.

She sat down and began to draw.

0100101010010010010101100101

When Cameron woke up in the morning, she was under a warm blanket, next to something very warm. She quickly realized she was lying on the sofa, and her pillow was a muscular arm.

"Oh" She flushed, and tried to sit up. Axel wouldn't let her.

"Hey" He greeted her sleepily. "I figured I'd sleep in since you were still conked out."

"I stayed up late" Cameron laid back down and curled into his chest.

"I can tell" Axel grinned. Cameron hoped he hadn't seen the sketch pad.

After working for hours to get it right, she was finally pleased, closed the book, and set it on the counter, but the rest of the night was a blur.

Cameron sighed and turned, letting her forehead sit on Axel's chest. Her heart beat faster.

Axel looked down on her, her dark hair and sleepy eyes. He couldn't remember feeling… in so long. And what feelings they were! So… wonderful.

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

Cameron closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

1991292929292929292929

Days passed in the house. Axel began moving around more, feeding himself and increasingly trying to fix his boredom. Cameron tried to avoid him when he was bored, because he usually used her to fix his boredom. Sometimes… it was_ nice_…

Cameron sat at the counter, staring out at the sky as she drank.

Axel walked up behind her, something in his hand.

"You know" He began. "This is really nice."

Cameron turned. Her eyes bulged.

He was holding the sketch book, and it was turned to_ that _page.

Axel's cocky grin burned into her eyes. The drawing was of him, sleeping, his mouth opened partially and his chest masculine. Cameron flushed and turned away. Axel walked around and stood on the other side.

"It is really nice, you know" He commented.

Cameron wasn't sure she could breathe.

2992i29239292329329392392929232

Axel didn't know what to do.

Should he go? Should he stay?

He began pacing the floor as he thought.

Should he stay? Should he go?

Cameron watched him pace. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, he brushed his hair back. "I'm not sure… if I should go home."

Cameron confused, stood. "You mean… the organization? I mean, if you're still a part of it, maybe you should go." Axel laughed nervously.

"Yeah well, I'm not sure. If I'm still with them."

"Huh?" Cameron began snacking on potato chips. "Well… whatever you do, I'm fine with it."

Axel ceased to pace. He seemed surprised saddened even. Looking to Cameron, he whispered. "Fine?"

Cameron smiled. "Yeah... cause I'll go with you… if you'll have me."

Axel's grin returned two fold.

0101001010100101010100101010100011

They stood outside in the rain. It was a dark, strange world. Towers blotted out the sky as dark creatures rose from the ground. Axel placed his arm on Cameron's shoulder, and the creatures backed down. But they stayed, waiting in the shadows.

Axel sighed, pushing his hair back. "This might not be the most welcoming meeting, you know?" Cameron nodded and walked beside Axel.

"Whatever happens, we'll do what we have to. At least I didn't let you set my old house on fire." Axel smirked.

"It would've been fun."

"It would've been _stupid_."

Axel looked down to Cameron. "You're so … serious." Cameron smirked and held her head high.

"You're so easy going."

"And that's bad?"

The two came up to the "entrance". Axel sighed deeply.

"Here goes nothing."

They stepped inside the castle.

0101010101010100100101003i910102

The castle was not what Cameron had been expecting.

When the two walked in, a huge sign hung in the way of the path. Axel squinted. "That wasn't there before" Cameron smiled but didn't say a word. Instead she began reading the sign.

"Dear people who were dead but now aren't dead who probably now have girlfriends who probably are members of the Organization,

WELCOME BACK!

Here's the dealio…"

The sheet continued to explain how the nobodies received their hearts, and then introduced all the girls who now inhabited the castle. The one who had made the paper was a girl named Bebe.

"PS" Axel read. "If you are Axel, report to Xemnas immediately, and avoid Vexen at all costs. You might want to avoid Saix and maybe Xaldin too."

Axel huffed and cursed at the sign. Cameron shook her head and took hold of his wrist.

"Come on, let's go meet this Xemnas"

The two walked past the sign. When they did, someone was standing in their way. He had blonde hair.

Axel's eyes went wide, and he began twitching. Cameron shivered at the tension and turned to Axel, who looked pale and dead.

"Hey there, number four…" He muttered.

"Run for our lives?" Cameron whispered.

"Please" Axel begged.

020202020020202020200202002002

"So, you will take the punishment?"

Axel nodded gravely. "I'll take it. If that's what it takes to get back in. The only reason I left… was to find Roxas. But I guess he's gone now, huh?"

Xemnas sighed, his arms crossed. "I'm not sure"

"Who's Roxas?" Cameron asked.

"My best friend." Axel explained. "He left the org, and I followed him. That's how I got killed."

Cameron nodded with a grim frown. She squeezed Axel's hand. The man smirked at her kindly, and shook it off.

They left the office later.

"I'm sorry about the punishment." Cameron told him.

"Its fine, I'll take it. I've handled worse" He smiled. "Could be worse, actually, I'm glad Larxene isn't back yet. I'm sure I'll be going through hell when she and her boyfriend get back."

Cameron smiled contently. "You're going to be going through a lot of hell over the next few weeks huh?"

Axel sighed miserably. "Pretty much!"

They came to stand outside of Axel's room. Axel sighed in content. Cameron shyly opened the door.

"Don't worry, its sanitary" Axel joked.

Cameron turned to Axel when they stepped into the room.

"You cared for Roxas a lot, huh?"

Axel smiled at the memory, and nodded as he set Cameron's bag down.

"I'm not the most caring person." Axel began, walking up to Cameron. The girl tried not to back down as she blushed. "But when I care, I put my … heart and soul into it."

_**Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum**_

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah" Axel smiled his mouth partially open. Their lips were very close. The two leaned closer and closer…

"**_AXEL!!"_**

Axel cringed, looking back as if Medusa was trying to sneak up on him. Giving Cameron a quick peck on the lips, he went to the door and looked out, and then rushed from the room in a hurry to escape the impending wraith of his allies.

Cameron sighed and shook her head. Between Xemnas' punishments of household cleaning, cooking, and shopping duties for the next three months, and the other members trying to exact revenge, Cameron realized she'd have to do her best to make Axel as happy and content as possible.

She was pretty sure she could handle that.

29229299292929292929929292929292

YAY!

I don't know if you guys liked it, but the main character was based a little bit off of a friend of mine. I hope she likes the story. The character isn't really like her, but I know she'll enjoy reading about Axel!

MY BISHIE IS NEXT YAY!! DEMIIKUSU!!! Demy-kun!!!

I am so HAPPY!

giggles and dies

SULHADAHNE


End file.
